


Proper Introductions

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family of Choice, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Larry panics a lot, Life in the museum, Museum as a family, Sacagawea has her son with her, Teddy and Sac are really sweet together, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Museum is getting used to life with Jean-Baptiste, this is what happens a few days after he was found...</p><p>A story in which, Nicky tries to be a big brother, Larry panics spectacularly and Attila has a surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the one shot stories in the Treasured Collections series that follows the adventures of our favourite exhibits including Jean-Baptiste! It's a follow on from my story ‘Long Awaited Treasure’ You’re best reading that first for this to make sense!
> 
> Quick note, whenever any of my characters are speaking in italics they are speaking their own native language and NOT English. This is because I am a bad and lazy writer who doesn't have the time to look up the real languages. Sorry. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

The first thing they knew of anything being wrong was Columbus running as fast as his bronze legs would allow him bellowing in Italian.

Larry leapt up to meet him, the newspaper article on rash of break-ins at several Chicago museums forgotten in the commotion, clearly something terrible had happened as the statue was usually found happily wandering the vast museum and only getting himself occasionally lost.

They were in the main lobby Nicky and Ahk were playing with the juggling balls one of Nicky’s great aunts had sent him as a well intentioned but completely mis-dated birthday present, (Larry was impressed, she’d managed to miss his birthday by a clear four months) but a present is a present and Nicky was very pleased. He and Ahk had spent the best part of two hours trying to master the basics and it was fair to say that they were both terrible. On the plus side the two of them were laughing so much at each other’s and their own mistakes they didn’t seem to mind.

Ahk’s head snapped up at Columbus’s words, eyes narrowing, “something’s broken, something important.”

Larry swung to face “Ahk, can you understand him?”

“Not well enough, something’s broken on the fourth floor but I don’t know enough to tell you more.” 

“Okay, right, guys go get Octavius, now”

“Why him?”

Ahk was already moving, catching up Nicky’s hand, “Latin is the language Italian is based on,” He explained,” if anyone can understand Columbus it’ll be him.”

With that they ran off, heading for the hall of miniatures. “How did you understand him?”

“I didn’t, this is why we’re running,” Pointed out Ahk as they darted for the hall of miniatures “No,” agreed Nicky, “but you did a bit.”

“I listen and learn,” Ahk offered, “language is just another puzzle to solve, the more you solve the easier it gets.”

Nicky wanted to ask more but they were hurtling into the diorama room

“OCTAVIUS!” Nicky bellowed as he shot into the room.

The miniatures shook at the volume

“God damn Gigantor junior! Keep a lid on it!” Jed yelled upwards, disturbed from the brush down he was giving Dixie.

“Jed! Where’s Octavius?!”

“I am here Nicholas,” The general appearing from the other side of the horses, “whatever is the matter?

“Something’s wrong with Columbus! Ahk says something’s happened upstairs but he can’t translate him all.”

 “Come on then, there’s not a moment to lose!”

Ahk turned to Nicky, “Take them back with you and I’ll find Sac and Teddy, if something or someone is broken we’ll need their help.”

“Good thinking my Pharaoh.”

Nicky nodded in agreement, Ahk set of like his cloak was on fire.

“Hot damn! Egypt boy’s got some speed on him.”

“C’mon guys we’re wasting time!” hurried Nicky.

“Indeed, Nicholas, would you mind giving us a boost to your shoulder, we shall ride in your hood.”

It took about three seconds for the guys to get settled and Nicky took off like rocket, heading for his dad.

“Dad! I got them!”

“Nice job kiddo” Larry had stayed, trying desperately to interpret Columbus’ increasingly frantic hand movements. Charades had never been his game.

“How can we be of assistance my liege?”

“Octavius, can you understand Columbus?”

The general turned to the bronze statue and bowed.

Columbus repeated the gesture and began speaking rapidly.

Octavius looked suddenly grim, He asked the explorer several questions in his own language, his eyebrows disappearing into his helmet on hearing the answer.

“What’s the racket partner?” Prompted Jed, eager to know what the problem was, once they knew the sooner they could fix it. He tried not to let on how impressed he was that his friend was so fluent in another language.

“It’s Lewis and Clark,” He turned to Larry and Jed, “They were exploring on the fourth floor and were trying to map the old archives, they’re in a deplorable state.”

“Cut to it Octy,” Urged the cowboy.

“Quite,” Octavius cut to the chase, “the bookshelves have collapsed on top of them, Clark is unconscious and Lewis is pinned.”

“Right, Nicky can you get-”

Teddy galloped in on Texas, Sacagawea, Jean-Baptiste and Ahkmenrah sat behind him.

“Lawrence!” Teddy greeted in his usual boisterous joviality, “Our pharaoh tells us you need assistance!”

“Yes, Lewis and Clark have had an accident on the fourth floor, Sac I-”

Sacagawea’s face had darkened. “What’s happened?”

“They’re trapped under about half a ton of books.”

“Then we go, now.” She may have been trapped in a display with them for 54years and listened to all their bickering but they were her friends, she would not let anything terrible happen to them.

“Okay, Nicky pass me the first aid kit” asked his father. “We’re going have to hit the lift, guys I need all of you we’re going to need to muscle to shift them.”

“I called out to Ragnar as we passed, he should be joining us.”

As if on cue the Viking lord charged into view,

“Awesome, thanks Ahk, can you explain what’s going on?”

Ahk had made it his mission to be able to say something to everyone in the museum in their own language, fifty four years in a box meant he had a lot of talking to catch up on. “I’ll try,” he turned to the Norseman, “ _Greetings. Men hurt, you, help us? Please?”_

Ragnar looked everyone over, then clapped Ahk on the shoulder nodding.

_“We go.”_

“Saddle up! The cavalry’s coming!” Whooped Jed.

Sacagawea made her way over to Nicky who was looking worriedly at everyone.

“I have to go, they need me, Nicholas,” Nicky’s head snapped up at Sac’ using his real name, “Look after Jean-Baptiste, I shall be as quick as I can.”

“What?” Nicky was horrified, “But!”

“Nicky,” Larry turned to his son, “do as Sac asks, it’s too dangerous for him up there.”

“Just hold him as I have shown you and all will be well.” She encouraged. 

Nicky stared at his father, eyes pleading for help. “You’re a big brother now kiddo, you’ll be great.”

Sac carefully removed the carrier from her back and placed the child in Nicky’s arms, kissing both of her boys. “Be good.”

Nicky threw one last desperate look at Ahk as the others moved off at a run.

“If I can handle him you certainly can.” Grinned the Pharaoh, squeezing Nicky’s arm affectionately, “Just don’t drop him!” Nicky stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Ahk turned serious, “You’ll be fine. We won’t be long.” With that he ran off to help the others.

Sometimes Nicky hated being a kid. He always got left out of the serious situations and now he was left quite literally holding the baby.

“Okay, well, it’s just you and me JB.” Nicky made his way over to the desk chair and settled himself down with the sleepy baby.

He was fine for about seven minutes. Nicky wasn’t entirely sure what the matter was but one minute JB was fine the next he was howling fit to burst.

“Aww come on dude! I’m not that bad!”

Jean-Baptiste evidently disagreed.

Nicky spent the next 15 minutes trying everything he could think of, he swung in the chair with the screaming baby, gave him a finger to suck and he held him against his chest like he’d seen Ahk do. He even tried singing the lullaby and whilst he didn’t get all the words sounding right to his mind he did at least have the tune down. Nicky was becoming really panicked, JB was screaming his lungs out and nothing was working. He was walking with his adoptive brother trying to comfort him but this time there just wasn’t enough of him. He wasn’t Sac and he wasn’t as big as Ahk, no strong arms and solid chest, Nicky was all elbow and too-small.

What could he do?

_“What’s wrong with the baby?”_

“Attila! Hey! Um, how are you?”

Nicky was still a little nervous of Attila and the look on the hun’s face wasn’t helping much right now.

 _“Where is Sac? Where’s Ted?”_ Attila might not have met Jean-Baptiste but he’d heard about him on the museum grapevine. He’d know a baby’s cry a mile off.

“Er, dude I’m sorry he’s loud, Teddy and Sac are saving Lewis and Clark from angry books.” Nicky was beginning to back up, Attila was looking seriously angry.

 _“Give me the baby.”_ He held out his hands.

“Attila! Please! Sac gave him to me to look after! I’m just trying to calm him down!” He couldn’t give the child to Attila! Not after what he’d tried to do to his Dad and Nicky had seen how strong he was, he could lift Columbus and he was made of bronze! Imagine what he’d do to a baby!

_“Give me the baby, guardling he was reaching now._

Nicky panicked, “No Attila he’s just a baby! He doesn’t mean it.”

 _“You give to me him now, baby is sore_.” Attila reached out and plucked the squalling baby from Nicky’s arms raising the baby above his head

“Attila!” Shrieked Nicky,“DON’T EAT HIM!”

Attila brought Jean-Baptiste down towards his face, Nicky was paralysed with terror he couldn’t run, couldn’t scream or even close his eyes as the child was lowered towards Attila’s mouth.

So he didn’t miss it when the Hun blew a loud raspberry on the baby’s tummy.

Jean-Baptiste, startled at the sensation and burst into giggles.

Attila laughed pretending to throw the baby back into the air to bring him back down for more raspberries.

Nicky was flabbergasted. Mouth hanging open as he watched the scariest man in the museum proceeded to play with the baby, laughing with the child when he tried to pull at his beard.

Attila turned to Nicky. _“Baby needs play, you’re too small to comfort him, too bony. Not mother enough but play with him and he forgets a while she is gone.”_

Nicky had no idea what Attila had just said but he seemed to be explaining his actions. Nicky didn’t care. JB wasn’t crying anymore. Thank God. And who would have thought Attila knew how to baby?!

Throwing caution to the wind he wrapped his arms about the Hun, “Thanks dude! You have no idea how freaked I was!” Attila laughed and patted the boy on the head.

_“Go, find father and bring them back.”_

Nicky guessed what he’d said that time, go and find the others! He didn’t need to be told twice, he took off at run towards the lift.

As he reached it the doors opened.

The whole rescue party piled out Larry and Ahk were supporting a dazed and coughing Lewis. Ragnar, Teddy and Sac were carrying an unconscious Clarke. Columbus brought up the rear, his figure not being the most forgiving thing to lean against.

“Hey guys do you need any help?”

“Shouldn’t you be with the baby Junior-G?”

Jed had spotted him first from his vantage point on Sac’s shoulder (she had more things to cling to when shoulder riding)

“Oh it’s fine, Attila has him.”

“WHAT?!” Larry’s head shot up, “YOU LEFT HIM WITH ATTILA?!”

“Yeah, he’s fine he’s-”

“Ahk can you and Columbus manage Lewis?”

“Of course but-”

Larry had already shrugged him over to the Pharaoh

“Come on Nicky!”

“But!”

“NOW!”

Larry was already running

Nicky groaned and ran after him, following his charging father.

To say Larry was terrified was an understatement, they’d only had Jean-Baptiste a few days and Attila had meanwhile discovered the temporary photography and optical illusions exhibit and had been captivated, they’d hardly seen him all week. And he was pretty sure Attila hadn’t yet been introduced. God knows what the Hun would do, Larry was pretty certain gentle play was not in Attila’s vocabulary.

A maelstrom of thoughts flashed through Larry’s panicked brain, ‘how many pieces of baby was it socially acceptable to hand back to a parent? Could he fix Jean-Baptiste with superglue? Where did he keep the superglue? Did they have superglue? How creatively could Sacagawea kill him? Would the others help? Would Ahk be able to use the tablet to bring him back to life again? Could he trade Nicky for Jean-Baptiste? Sure he wouldn’t fit in the carrier but still, one child was better than no child right? Oh God Sac was going to kill him and feed him to the lions. How had he raised such an idiot for a son? Handing the baby to Attila of all people! He was doomed!’

Larry hurtled back towards the main lobby with all the speed of a frantic father, “ATTILA!”

Larry skidded to a halt at the sight that met his eyes.

Attila the Hun, the man who’d tried to rip Larry limb from limb on numerous occasions in their first few meetings was sat on Rexy’s podium, weapons lying discarded as he cooed softly to the delighted baby in his arms. He chuckled as Jean-Baptiste batted at his nose. Attila blew a gentle raspberry onto the child’s neck causing the baby to shriek with laughter.

Well.

Larry was lost for words.

“See Dad! I tried to tell you!”

_“Baby is fine, Nicky did good job but still too much boy, too many bones, not enough muscle.”_

“Well, erm.”

_“You bring Sac for baby?”_

Larry managed to pick up on the one word he did recognize, ‘ _Sac’._

“Sacagawea! Yes, yes she’s coming, she’ll be here soon.” Larry just couldn’t take his eyes off Attila, he looked so natural with Jean-Baptiste, they both looked damn happy too. Larry was pretty certain his mouth was still open but had no idea to close it.

The rest of the rescue party arrived, Attila frowned at the wounded men, concern furrowing his brow.

_“What’s happened? Have they been attacked?!”_

“No!” Larry shook his head quickly, “Just books, just some books and crappy shelving all’s okay, really.”

 Attila walked over to the group, keen to see for himself. Lewis was now thanking Ahk for his help and Clarke had come round, both of them looked more than a little embarrassed.

“I must apologise for causing you all such alarm, we only meant to record the higher rooms, once William touched the shelving hit was like a set of dominos”

“You asked me to! We were measuring!”

“Gentlemen-” Tried Larry,

“You could have been more gentle you could see they were in a state!”

“Gentlemen-” Teddy began.

“I had to be close to record them properly!”

“BOYS!”

They both shut up. “Thank you, now let me have a look at the pair of you.” Sac checked both men over then raised an eyebrow. “How do you feel?”

“Fine thank you Sacagawea, just a little wounded pride.”

“Yes, next time we’ll tread more carefully.”

“Good.” Sac stood with her hands on her hips looking every inch the long suffering older sister.

They turned to face the rest of the rescuers, “Thank you all for coming to find us we are very much in your debt.”

“Think nothing of it gentlemen, we must help each other out now and again mustn’t we?” Smiled Teddy.

“Yeah! Always good to know there’s cavalry to call!”

“However,” added Octavius seriously, “it is Columbus you should be thanking, he was the one who alerted us to your plight, next time please inform Larry where you shall be mapping, so we know where to seek.” He had had too many problems of his own men not being where he expected them to be, losing the full size people would be an unnecessary problem.

The explorers regarded Octavius, “Sound advice my dear general. Advice we shall take. Mr Columbus, we are indebted to your swift actions thank you very much for your assistance.” Lewis gave a short bow in gratitude which Columbus returned with a pleased smile.

_“All good now? Sac you want your son back?”_

Sacagawea beamed, “Attila! Thank you so much for having him!”

She took her happy child back, “you’ve been wonderful, the pair of you!”

“Well, Attila got him to be quiet, I tried all the stuff you and Ahk do but he didn’t want to know.”

“It will come with time.”

Larry stared about the gathering in utter disbelief, “Is anyone else surprised here?”

“I did try to tell you Larry.” Offered Ahk with a hint of apology in his voice.

“Tell me what?”

“That Attila was a father too,” answered Sacagawea.

Larry could have slapped himself. “Oh, well, good. That’s good. That’s why none of you guys were worried, not at all.”

The rest of the group chuckled. Ahk at least had the decency to look slightly abashed. Sac just viewed him with a raised eyebrow, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Jean-Baptiste grinned up at him from her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading, please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always appreciated and have been known to make me write faster! :)


End file.
